Ruin Finds Its Way In
by Chaoticmadman
Summary: This story happens in a universe were Pokémon live in remanent along with faunas and humans. Vanessa Interitio is a heiress to he family Company who are more corrupt then the Schnee's she works with a lot of underground deals, well she did intile her father gives her a new job assignment.
1. INFO

**My OC:**

 **Name:** **Vanessa Interitio**

 **Age:** **26**

 **Hair Color:** **Crimson red with streaks of black in it.**

 **Eye Color:** **Pure red.**

 **Height:** **1,89**

 **Semblance:** **Psychic Abilities, such as Telepathy and Telekinesis.(Based down through her family on her mother's side.)**

 **Weapons:** **Clawed Gloves, with dust infused into the blade of the claws. The gloves are black with a red white diamond shape on the back of the hand. Each claws is approximately 10 cm long.**

 **Her Pokemon:**

 **Aggron, can mega evolve and is slightly bigger than the average Aggron.**

 **Hypno**

 **Gardevoir**

 **Houndoom, can mega evolve and dense to be outside its pokeball as often as it can.**

 **Sharpedo**

 **Absol**

 **Honchkrow**

 **Zoroark**

 **Hydreigon**

 **Seviper**

 **Banette, can mega evolve.**

 **Salamence**

 **Rotom**

 **Darkrai**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Yes, I am leaving the last to secret, but their will be hints dropped about who they are throughout the story. And this are all the pokemon that Vanessa will be using.**

 **Yes there will be a few legendarys in this story, but in this AU some legendaries are not as powerful nor one of a kind, as they are in the pokemon universe.**

 **Team RWBY:**

 **Ruby's Pokemon:**

 **Raikou**

 **Kabutops**

 **Weiss's Pokemon:**

 **Cubchoo**

 **Gardevoir**

 **Suicune**

 **Blake's Pokemon:**

 **Mienshao**

 **Weavile**

 **Yang's Pokemon:**

 **Lucario**

 **Team JNPR:**

 **Jaune's Pokemon:**

 **Eevee**

 **Nora's pokemon:**

 **Slowpoke**

 **Slaking**

 **Pyrrha's Pokemon:**

 **Aegislash**

 **Gible**

 **Ren's Pokemon:**

 **Greninja**

 **Team CFVY**

 **Coco's Pokemon:**

 **Krookodile**

 **Fox's Pokemon:**

 **Gallade**

 **Velvet's Pokemon:**

 **Lopunny**

 **Yatsuhashi's Pokemon:**

 **Ursaring**

 **Good Guys:**

 **Ozpin's Pokemon:**

 **Klinklang**

 **Glynda's Pokemon:**

 **Mismagius**

 **Oobleck's Pokemon:**

 **Houndoom**

 **Port's Pokemon:**

 **Snorlax**

 **Winter's Pokemon:**

 **Glaceon**

 **Alfred Schnee (Aka Weiss's Dad):**

 **Beartic**

 **The Baddies:**

 **Cinder's Pokemon:**

 **Pyroar**

 **Roman's Pokemon:**

 **Charmeleon**

 **Emerald's Pokemon:**

 **Malamar**

 **Mercury's Pokemon:**

 **Hitmonlee**

 **That's all guys!**

 **Yes I know I have not given the entire RWBY cast pokemon, because I want to hear what you want Penny,Ironwood,team SSSN and the rest to have for kinds of pokemon so please tell me! Also feel free to send in sugestion on what the rest of the people should have for more pokemon, but you have to tell me why you think they should have them.**

 **Also do tell me what pairings you want the already decided one's are Jaune x Pyrrha and Neptune x Sun.**


	2. Chapter 1

" _Well This is boring._ " I thought as I mingled with some businessman in the ballroom of the Schnee mansion. Tonight was one of there _ever so great parties_. Oh, before you ask, I'm Vanessa Interitio, I'm 24 my family ruins the company who makes most pokeballs and pokemon related merchandise out their, well that's what we say we do at least, we also illegally sell pokemon and pokemon faunas, so I'm also in one of the world of remnants biggest crime families as well. Don't take me wrong I don't mind being a part of the Interitio family, in fact I love it, yea my moral compass might not be pointing the right way, but who cares!

That's not important the important part is that I am stuck at a party dressed up as a darkrai!

My father couldn't attend this party so he sent me instead, and apparently I am supposed to dress as one of my pokemon, and every one here are so boring! The only good thing that had happened tonight was that I managed to sneak in my Zoroark and Darkrai into the party.

Darkrai was hiding inside the shadows whilst Zoroark used one of its illusion to look like young human girl around 17 with long black and red hair with a orb at the end wearing a dark grey skirt and top with red trimming and a black chest area covered in black fur.

I myself was wearing a pitch black skirt and top, the skirt looking rather ragged to match darkrai, I had dyed my usually dark red and black hair, bone white and arrange a bang to cover my right eye and used contacts to change my blood red eyes to light blue, and to finish it all I had a necklace on, made up of red segments giving the appearance of darkrai's jaw-like collar.

After a few more minutes of mingling with boring business partners I made my way to greet the host. I smirk as I remembered that Weiss girl was bringing her team to the party, that might actually be fun to see.

After some searching I found Alfred Schnee, dressed up as a beartic even going as far as wearing a fake ice beard, of course he was with his daughter Weiss who was dressed up as a Gardevoir, and a three other girls, one short and extremely young, maybe 14-15-ish dressed up as a Raikou a rather well endowed blond dressed up as a lucario and last a slim ravenette dressed up as a Weavile.

"Mister Schnee." I said offering a small courtesy Zoroark mimicking my movements, but remind quite.

"Ah, Mrs Interitio! I am glad you could make it I must say I was rather surprised when I heard that your father sent his daughter the famous _Dark Enforcer_ , but it's still a pleasant surprise." He greeted before gesturing towards the group of girls with him.

"I doubt you've meet my daughter and her team, now come, girls introduce yourselfs" He continued with a small amount of pride in his voice as he said it was his daughter's team.

"Hello, I'm We-" Weiss began but was interrupted has her team leader rushed up to me looking like a stricken fan girl.

"Oh my god your THE Dark Enforcer! And you're dressed like a darkrai does that mean you have one! Oh oh can I see it?! Pleas pleas oh and your friend's dressed like a Zoroark can I see that to!" The girl dressed like a Raikou practically screamed, earning a look I can only described as a "The fucks up with this girl?" look.

"Clam down Rubes, Sorry about that I'm Yang! And this is my little sister Ruby! Nice to meet ya!" The blond exclaimed holding back her little sister by the collar earning a snicker from Zoroark.

That's when I noticed the ravenette staring daggers at me… she looked familiar but I couldn't place it. I was about to ask her for her name but was suddenly interrupted by the Schnee girl.

"As I said I am Weiss Schnee, it is a pleasure to meet you." The Schnee said, with a fake smile, I could see a glint of fear in her eyes.

"Pleasure, and you are?" I asked the last school girl.

"Blake." She responded with badly hidden disgust, causing me to raise and eyebrow.

"Oh, don't mind Blake she is always like that." Yang state, before all our attention was directed to Alfred as he cleared his throat.

"Mrs Interitio would you mind having a battle against my daughter and her team? All good parties needs entertainment." He asked with a smile, the two sisters looking expectantly at me, thinking about it they all did.

"I guess a few quick matches won't hurt? Mind showing me where we will have this matches?" I asked earning a nod from all of them, holding out my arm with a smirk on my lips, soon after I was escorted by the Schnee family patriarch to a areana in the lush gardens of the mansion, people quickly gathering there to watch, I was quickly shown to my side of the standard looking arena team RWBY on the other side.

"Thanks for coming everyone, I hope you enjoy this pokemon battle against Vanessa Interitio and Team RWBY of Beacon Academy, Team RWBY will have one pokemon each to use and take turns battling their opponent till they win or all their pokemon are unfit for combat! Vanessa Interitio will have four pokemon to use during the match!" Alfred bellowed soon cheers began to rise from the ground I looked over to who I was going to face first… it was Ruby.

"Come out Kabutops!" She yelled as she threw out her pokeball releasing a kabutops earning quite a few rows from the crowed.

"Hmm, a fossil pokemon? Interesting, let have some fun Hydreigon!" I called out as I threw out my pokeball releasing my hydreigon.

"You start kid! It's only fair!" I called out to Ruby wearing a confident smile, it took a few second for her to recover from seeing the new pokemon.

"ehh…. Use slash!" She called out, and as ordered her pokemon leapt into the air and attempted to slash at Hydreigon but it dodged with ease and came up from behind,

"Use hyper beam and send it hard against the ground!" I ordered and my pokemon quickly charged up a hyper beam in each head before firing it into its opponents back sending it crashing to the earth leaving a nice crater as it impacted.

"Kabutops!" Ruby called out worryingly, and as the dust from the impact cleared it showed her pokemon slowly rising from the crater clearly injured yet ready to fight.

"Can you continue!?" She asked worryingly.

"Kabutops!" It exclaimed with a firm nod.

"Okay, use aqua jet!" As she ordered it her pokemon quickly got surrounded by water and shoot up from the ground and at Hydreigon managing to hit it, inflicted a lot of damaged until it feelt its two lesser heads clamping down on its shoulders keeping it in place.

"Well that was disappointing! Use dragon pulse and finish this." I ordered my voice dripping with disinterest. And as ordered the main head of my pokemon charged up the purple pink energy in its mouth and then released it all point blank into its opponents face before dropping it, letting it fall the the ground, fainted.

"Kabutops return!" She said worryingly as she quickly left the arena, properly to go and treat her pokemon.

"Don't worry Rubes I'll get her back for it!" Yang called out as she got onto the arena and threw out her pokeball releasing her Lucario.

"Return." I said my, I thought this was going to be more amusing. Then I took out one of my other pokeballs and threw up the ball that released my Cofagrigus, it screamed out its name the moment it was released grinning happily.

"Ready for some play time?" I asked.

"Cofagrigus!" It exclaimed happily realising it shadow hands.

"Use Destiny Bond!" I ordered and my pokemon quickly earned a purplish glow and so did Lucario.

"What was that!?" Yang asked from across the arena.

"You'll see!" I answered.

"Fine, Lucario us bone rush!" She ordered and her pokemon quickly materialized a blue glowing orb it used to hit my dear cofagrigus, it connected leaving a nasty injury behind.

"Use shadow ball!" I ordered, and Cofagrigus quickly held all its arm close together and materialized a black orb in its hand and shoot it at lucario which it doge easily it struck it with bone rush again, Confagrigus heavly injured.

"Use Memento!" I ordered, Cofagrigus quickly nodded before it adapted a dark aura to only then faint.

"Ha, what was that for! What you use made yourself lose a pokemon!" Yang yelled laughing, then Lucario screamed in pain before falling to the ground fainted, the two trainers quickly returned their pokemon.

Yang went to stand by the side looking rather discouraged.

Weiss was next and she quickly let out her gardevoir. With a smile I jerked my head towards the arena, my Zoroark getting the message and lept into the arena earning a confused look from every one.

"What?! Are you trying to insult me!?" Weiss screamed, that's when I felt a smirk appear on my lips.

"Zoroark, release you guise!" I ordered earning a quick nod from my pokemon before a dark purple light erupted from it, as it died down Zoroark stood their in its true form. Releasing a roar and earned several cheers from the crowed.

"Ah seems that Mrs Interitio has brought out her famous Zoroark!" Alfred bellowed as the crowed continued cheer. Weiss looked rather uncertain as she watched the Zoroark bare its fangs towards her and her Gardevoir, even Gardevoir looked worried.

"Scared?" I asked with an amused smirk adorning my face,

"W-what of course not!" She retorted.

"Use shadow ball!" She ordered, Gardevoir was quick to follow the command sending a black and purple orb at Zoroark.

"Dodge." I said with a smile as Zoroark evaded the shadow ball like it was nothing.

"Use hone claws!" I commanded, Zoroark quickly let out a howl as its claws to glow.

"Repeat!" Weiss commanded, and once again Zoroark dodge the dark orb coming its way.

"Restrain the enemy then use hone claw repeatedly!" I ordered, and Zoroark noded quickly before releasing a ear piercing howl before black chains burst from the ground and wrapped tightly around Gardevoir, then its claws began the grow more of a blood red light around them.

"Gardevoir tried to tear destroy the restraints with psychic!" And as ordered Gardevoirs eye became completely blue and glowed as it tried to tear of the restraints but nothing happened.

"Weiss let's switch out!" Black called from the sideline pulling out her pokeball from her pocket.

"Sure, Gardevoir returns!" Weiss called out raising her pokeball as the red beam shoot out but it never hit.

"Use Pursuit!" I ordered, and my Zoroark gained a sudden burst of speed as it shoot forward with a dark aura surrounding its hands and forearms to then slam into Gardevoir knocking it to the side so the beam didn't hit, a few tense seconds later it was clear that Gardevoir had fainted.

"Gardevoir is incapable of battle! Battle goes to Zoroark!" Alfred yelled from the sideline.

"Gardevoir!" Weiss screamed rushing over to it and crouching down examining it.

"That was dirty!" Yang yelled from the sidelines accompanied with similar taunts from her little sister.

"Dirty? I merely used my pokemon's abilities to its limits, pursuit does a lot of damage from the start but if the opponent is leaving the battle it doubles it, nothing wrong in taking the best out of your pokemon?" I asked with a smirk both the sisters growing quiet as they stared at me my words sinking in, Weiss had already left and joined her father not looking to sad or angry I wasn't sure if she was hiding it or not, but I couldn't worry about as Blake had taken her placed.

"Go, Weavile." She said, she sounded calm.. and I have to admit how calm she was and her pokemon was off putting to say the least.

"First move goes to Blake Belladonna of Beacon!" Alfred called out and we both noded I was going to have to be careful about her.

' _Zoroark, be careful I don't like how calm she is especially after the way acted earlier'_ I thought sending it over Zoroark, I guess I forgot to tell you, my mom's family is are psychics and I have some of that power, but only to a weak state I can only be telepathic with people and pokemon who are willing to accept it, and also very week telekinesis. Zoroark nodded and glanced over to me then back to its opponent.

"Weavile use your ice beam!" Blake ordered, and Weavile quickly charged up and fired it but Zoroark leapt into the air dodging the attack.

"Use night slash!" I ordered and Zoroark howled and its claws turned black and glowed purple as it came back down it started an onslaught of slash's at the weavile who dodge most of them.

"Use Metal Claw!" Blake ordered and her pokemon gained a steel like glow as it began to counter Zoroarks attacks, soon it was clear they were in a stalemate.

"I guess I have no choice do I?" I said with a smirk, gaining a confused look from team RWBY's members.

"Zoroark switch out with Darkrai!" I ordered and with that Zoroark leapt back to me as a shadow shoot forward onto the battlefield which Darkrai quickly arouse from stunning most of the crowd, ' _Seriously? Why are you all so shocked! I am dressed like a darkrai!'_ I thought.

But the expression on Weavile and Blake's faces forced me to hold back my laughter both seemed scared of darkrai, Blake had also paled like she saw a ghost, making me start to connect dots in my head.

"Darkrai, double team!" I commanded and suddenly in a burst of speed several copies of darkrai appeared in the areana surrounding Blake's weavile.

"Use Metal Claw!" Blake quickly ordered but it took a few seconds before it began to slice away at the copies.

"Darkrai follow up by grabbing ahold of Weavile and use hypnosis!" I commanded.

"Dark Darkrai!" Echoed from the copies. And as Weavile tired to slash on of the copies it grabbed ahold of it choking it as the copies disappeared, with an explosion of light blue light from darkrai it eye Weavile was put asleep before it was dropped.

Who began to twitch and scream in its sleep.

"Weavile wake up!" Blake yelled from her side, but her pokemon kept twitching and screaming in its sleep.

"Let's finnish this! Dark Pulse!" I commanded and in response my pokemon charged up it dark pulse and fired the black beam at its sleeping opponent. Knocking it out. Blake quickly returned her pokemon and began to make her way away from the guest the rest of her team besides Weiss following. After I returned both Zoroark and Darkrai to their pokeball, no use keeping them out if everyone knows they are around.

Then I began to make my way of the playing field and the crowed headed back inside, both Alfred and Weiss began to make their way over to me.

"That was a good show Mrs, Interitio. Thank you." Alfred said shaking hands with me and after that I turned to face Weiss who was offering a small curtsy before looking up at me.

"Thanks for the match Ma'am, I hope that we can do it again some other time." She said, causing me to smile.

"Hope so too, but sadly I have to take my leave." I said with a small smile, kids are just too cute sometime especially when they try to overcome obstacles.

"Oh, well.. Take care" She responded shaking my hand before I turned and said my goodbyes to Alfred, but as I was beginning to walk away a smirk adored my face as something clicked inside my mind.

"Hey Weiss!" I called as I looked over my shoulder.

"What!?" She called back looking rather confused.

"Tell your friend Blake to stop hiding her true self!" I yelled as I began to walk away leaveing the dumbstruck student behind.


	3. Chapter 2

**One week after the party at the Schnee mansion.**

"Come again." I asked shocked from what my father had just told me.

"You want me to become a teacher at Beacon Academy! I am not cut out for desk work! I should be in the field helping the company" I yelled almost screeching at my father. We were sitting in his office him behind his sparsely decorated desk the only thing on it being paper and pens, the wall were not any better dark red wall paper with painting who mainly depicted grim and pokemon fighting each other.

"Calm down Vanessa, it's merely a cover I want you in Vale to help with our dealings in that kingdom and see so that everything goes according to planned." He stated calmly with a stern undertone. After hearing the real reason why I was traveling to Vale, I smirked.

" _Well this might actually be fun"_ I thought to myself smirk.

"Seems you're not disappointed anymore." My dear father said, copying my smirk.

"And I will be needing Confagrigus back, thanks for watching over him for me" My father said holding out his hand, which I placed the dark ball contianeing his confagrigus in.

"Now you should get going, I will send the details of your assignment when you have settled in." He responded before gesturing towards the door letting me know that I could leave.

Quickly getting up offering a quick note to my father before exiting the room to get everything ready. This was going to be a fun trip.

 **Three weeks later:**

I stepped out of the Bullhead that had taken me from the family estate in Atlas to Beacon, I was dressed in my usual outfit which consisted of of tight black pants with black medium high heeled boots that reached up to just below my knees with red lacing, on my torso I had a black long sleeved dust infused shirt which was under my zipped up red jacket that had a pattern of jagged black lines on it, the sleeves of the jacket started close to my arm but got wider from the elbow down, the collar of the jacket was adored by a thick and fluffy white fur that covered my neck. On my hands were my two weapons Severe and Bond. My hair had gotten back to its normal red and black streaked color. And to finish it all of I had my mega stone in a black lace choker around my throat, barely visible behind the fluffy fur collar.

The sight of beacon was just as impressive as the pictures, but my sight was quickly diverted to the blond woman in a tattered purple cape and spectacles. She had a riding crop by her side and was holding a larger model of a scroll.

"Mrs, Interitio?" She asked in a professional tone devoid of emotions.

"That would be me." I answered as the servants began to unload and walk away with my luggage.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy, I'm the vice principal and combat instructor, Professor Glynda Goodwitch." She responded gesturing for me to follow her as we walked down the main walkway in the academy.

" _Well she isn't very fun is she?"_ Before I heard the familiar pop of a pokeball opening and my Houndoom suddenly appeared by my side letting out a happy bark before falling into pace with me and Goodwitch.

Goodwitch spared me a glance as my pokemon made its arrival but her attention was directed to a Mismagius as it flew up to her and levitated a clipboard to her before it began to hover by her side.

"I take it that Mismagius is yours, Professor?" I asked as we entered the main building of the campus.

"Indeed it is." She answered this time she had a small amount of pride in her voice.

"So where are we heading?" I continued trying to keep a conversion up with my new college.

"To the auditorium where the Headmaster will announce your arrival and what you will do to the students of Beacon." She said as we made a turn, from behind a wall I could here to mumbles of a large group of people.

"So what do you need me to do when the Headmaster makes his announcement?" I quickly asked when I saw the stairs leading up to a stage.

"Just say a few words to students and stand by me when we walk up on stage, Ozpine will call you forward when he have said his words." She quickly answered before leading me up to the stage. Soon I found myself a meter or so behind Ozpine next to Glynda in the middle of stage in a large hall filled to the brim with the staff and students of Beacon. My houndoom sat next to me staring out over the crowed, I tried to make out some students but was interrupted by Ozpine as he began his speech.

"Greetings, You all must be wondering why you have been asked to cut your day short. And your question will be answered soon." He began pausing as he let his eyes pass over the crowed.

"As you might now, Professor Brown has retired due to old age. I know many of you will miss her, but we have to turn over a new page. And because of this a new teacher has offered their service to help you continue with your studies. May I present to you Beacon's new instructor in Pokemon caretaking and co-operation instructor Professor Vanessa Interitio." He finnish gesturing for me to come forward and with that I began to walk up to the mic and take Ozpine place on the stage. A smile tucked on my lips as I saw the looks of shock and disbelief on both student and staff members faces. My dear houndoom quickly sat down by my side staring in towards a group of student but I didn't bother looking who they were.

"Hello, As Ozpine said I will help teaching you how to work together with your dear companions and how to propyle take care of them, I do hope we all can work together without any problems, and I'll see all of you in class!" I said with fake enthusiasm and joy lacing my voice. Before offering a quick nod and leaving the stage with Glynda and Ozpine continued to talk to the students, my Houndoom in tow.

"So what now?" I asked her as we walked down the corridor.

"I recommend you get familiar with the school campus, your first classes start tomorrow, your schedule will be in your room when you decide that you're done, I'll see you around the combat and in our joined classes." She said stoping to look at me.

"Joined classes?" I asked, mildly surprised.

"Oh, you didn't know? You and I teach a class thoughter." She said, seemingly surprised as well.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Combat class with pokemon aid." She responded.

"Well, I should get going, see you around, Glynda." I said with a smile holding out my hand which she shook.

"I should depart to… take care. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that we went in separate directions.

Soon I found myself lost inside the massive campus of Beacon, as I walked down one of the paths outside what I thought was the cafeteria. But as I turned a corner I bumped into on and knocked them of balance, my hand darted out and grabbed them but without looking so I accidently grabbed a hold of their collar scarring the skin of the brown haired girl I grabbed, thankfully no one was around to see this happening.

"Please don't hurt me!" The girl squealed her eyes firmly closed.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I said janking her up right before letting her go that's when I noticed the bunny ears on top of her head.

"Y-you won't?" She asked her voice quivering and her eyes still closed.

"Well I doubt the school allows its teachers to harm their students." I said with a chuckle, Houndoom poking the girl's hand lightly.

"W-what?" She said her voice still quivering, but atleast she opened her eyes and was shocked to see me, that or I grew a second head not sure but I think it was the first thing.

"Come on sit down, I won't hurt you." I said sitting down on a bench patting the space besides me.

"Thanks." She said her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"So I guess you get bullied a lot judging on how you reacted." I said doing my best to keep eye contact with the bunny faunas, better having the student body think I am some super teacher then what my family name implies it will make it easier to do my non school related work.

"It's nothing… Cardin just likes to.. Mess around." She said looking down at the pench.

"What does he do when he messes around?" I asked doing my best to sound sympathetic.

"He likes… to call me freak and pull on my ears" She mumbled placing her hand on her ears, pressing them close to her head.

"You know what, point him out in one of my classes and I'll put him in place, kay?" I asked with a warm smile gently removing her hands from her ears so they could stand upright again.

"Really?!" She asked her voice filled with joy.

"Yes, but you have to do something for me first." I said.

"What?" She asked the biggest grin I have ever seen one her face.

"Give me a tour of the campus I think I'm lost." I said letting out a light chuckle at the end.

"Of course!" She exclaimed grabbing my hand and dragging me along, my houndoom letting out what only could be translated as a laugh.

Me and the girl spent the rest of the day going around Beacon, she happily explained what everything was and I noticed she had a certain spring in her steep as she walked in front of me.

But it got late so she finished by showing me to the teacher dorms were we went our separate ways after saying goodnight to each our.

When I entered the dorm housing the teacher staff I was greeted with a large open room filled with sofas a tv and what looked as a built in kitchen. There was no one in sight but I saw that the clock was late so i guessed they were all in their rooms, so I decided to find mine which I quickly found on the second floor.

The room was rather spacious with a bathroom. There was a large queen sized bed with my usual black silk bedspread when I looked around I saw the servants most have decided to put all my things in order before I left. My dresser was full of my clothing and had a small black rectangular box on it, smiling I looked over at my desk who had several office supplies on it as well as my schedule which I quickly picked up and read my first lesson was a joined class with Glynda. Decided to take of my shoes my feet came in contact with the soft green carpet. Looking at the clock on the nightstand I saw it was near eleven o'clock so I decided to go to bed, after drawing the curtains of the window in the middle of my room which was rather hard seeing how it was above my bed.

After I was done with drawing the curtains I went over to my dresser and put on my usual red lace nightgown before diving in under my warmer covers and falling asleep, with my houndoom crawling up to lie at the end of the bead.

The next morning I grabbed my usual outfit went into the bathroom took a quick shower before getting dressed and heading of to my first lesson.

I soon arrived at the open colosseum styled arena were my class was being held, seeing no one around, not surprising seeing how I was an hour early.

Deciding to wait on the rest to show up I slumpt down next to a wall my pokemon resting its head on my lap as I began to look through what I was going to do on the lesson.

Half an hour passed before the first person entered her purple cap fluttering behind her and her ghost pokemon by her side. I looked up to see Glynda who looked surprised to see me.

"Morning." She greeted her expression returning to its stern look again.

"Hello." I responded.

"Ready?" I continued once again to keep up a conversation.

"Of course." She responded.

"So what have you been doing with this class before I came?" I asked, looking up at the Professor.

"We are trying to encourage students to develop new ways of fighting with the help of their pokemon." She said sitting down on a bench a tad farther away from me.

"Sounds interesting, hmmm would you mind if I had a demonstration?" I asked a sly smirk playing across my lips.

"Can't see why not. Anyways what do you think about Beacon?" She asked for the first time since I meet her contributing to the conversation in a non professional way.

"Yes, I ran into a nice little bunny faunus who showed me around she was a tad nervous but nice, if all the student are like her I won't have a problem teaching here." I responded letting out a small chuckle.

"Hmm, nice to hear that you like it." Glynda said with a small almost invisible smile on her face.

Time passed and students began to pour in so I decided to get up from my slouched position on the floor and walked over to the center of the arena as the bell rang I noticed the girl from yesterday with three people I guess was her team and also team RWBY slip in side. I offered a warm smile to but then I noticed her gace was placed at a tall orange haired boy in full body armour nodding I decided begin the lesson.

"Hello, students! As you now I'm your new teacher, and I wanted to begin this lesson with a demonstration!" I called out wearing a vicious smirk. Mumbling broke out amongst the students.

"Now you all must be wondering what kind of demonstration it will be, well let me tell you I will have a full out battle against me!" I said cheerfully clapping my hand together in the end. Now the mumbling grew out to right out speaking people saying things along the lines of, _I don't want to fight her! That's the DARK ENFORCER someone's going to die!_ And this along those lines.

"And I already chose who earlier!" I said sounding as jolly as I could. And let me tell you the faces on dose kids wear priceless, pale as sheets and scared shitless.

"And the lucky one would be you, Sir get down here!" I yelled out with overworked joy as I pointed at the boy the bunny faunas pointed at, if I remembered correctly from the student rooster he was the leader of team CRDL. He looked shocked at first but then adopted a cocky grin and walked down to the arena a mace in his hand and a ultra ball in the other one.

"Well let's start" I said, as I reached for a cherish ball that resided on a small holder on the inside of my arm underneath my jacket sleeve. Well technically it wasn't a luxury call it was just a dark ball that had the shell of a cherish ball over to hide it what it really was.

As I expanded the ball the kid had already deployed with a cocky smile and in a beam of red a machoke appeared with a equally cocky grin and a bellowing of its own name.

"You're going down!" The redheaded team leader yelled waving his mace around and his pokemon slaming its fits toughter.

"You wish." I said as I threw my ball into the area and in a black and purple beam my Aggron appeared three point twenty meters tall with sacred armour and a its mega evolution stone embedded in the center of its chest. I smirked when I saw the look on his face it was a mixture of shock and fear, but somehow he still had that cocky grin on which made me want to punch his lights out even harder.

"Well no holding back." I said casually shrugging my smirk still plastered to my face placing two fingers on the mega stone on my choker. I have to admit it was hilarious to see his face when he saw what I was doing, his eyes were the size of dinner plates!

"Mega evolve!" I commanded, and beams of light licked the mega stone in my chocker to my aggron and seconds later it was mega evolved growing to at least four meters tall it let out a earth shaking roar before it stared down at its opponent the machoke looked ready to get fighting but it's traine less so.

I adopted my battle stance body faced sideways claws on my gloves extended. hand raised and feet spread apart, my opponent simply raced his mace and charged along sides his pokemon. What and idiot.

"Separate them with a rock tomb." I ordered and with a roar Aggron matter mixed large boulders and shoot them toward the attacks creating a wall separating the two.

"Finnish of the machoke." I said quietly as I side stepped away from the incoming mace.

 **Third Person Point Of View**

Machoke roared as it charged up a karate chop in its hand its arm glowing a bright white and as it slammed it against aggron, but it merely bound of its metal armour, in turn aggron stared down at it and roar before one of its arms shoot down and grabbed ahold of the machoke and lifted it up before it began to use its other arm to beat the machoke up using brick break. And all the machoke did was stare towards its trainer waiting on orders.

 **(Amongst the students)**

"The hell I thought fighting types are strong against steel!" Yang yelled when she saw Aggron shrugging of the karate chop like it was nothing.

"I know, but that was so cool!" Ruby squealed. Jumping up and down in place.

"I have to admit that was pretty impressive." Pyrrha said as she watched the fight.

"Yea, but why isn't Machoke doing anything?" Jaune asked his eevee in his arms with its ears over its eyes.

"Its waiting on orders. The dolt most have thought it was best to train his pokemon to only listen to what he says." Weiss said as she made mental notes of the fight.

But that's when Ruby noticed Blake was staring at the teacher rather than the fighting but didn't bother bring it to light, she was probably just making notes about how she fights.

 **(Back to the fight.)**

Meanwhile Vanessa was dodging and weaving the the overworked swings from Cardine get cheered on by the students. She took a deep breath realizing just how boring this fight was no challange whats so ever.

Ducking under Cardin's next swing she got up behind him tripping him up, as he stumbled forward she delivered a hard jab to the side of his neck and next thing her opponent saw was blackness as he was rendered blind by the strik.

He began to swings his mace around trying to find his attacker in his blindness.

Vanessa chuckled lightly as she darted forward and moved up behind her student and slammed both her open palms against his ears disrupting his senses even more, as she took a steep back he began to stumble around almost tripping over himself.

Deciding to finish it quickly she kicked him behind the knees grabbed a hold if back of his undershirts collar and slammed his face into the arena floor before lifting it up slightly and whispered in his ear.

"Now, I think you learned your lesson, so if i hear you bullied anyone else I won't hold back." She said in a low threatening voice.

"Kay?" She asked in a overly cheery voice, the only answer she received was the furious nodding she got in return.

"Good." She said letting go and walking away, but as she turned her back Cardin got up and charged at her but before he could make it far he had is fainted machoke impact with him sending him sprawling to the side.

"Good work, Aggron, return." she said as she raised her hand and returned her pokemon to its ball before putting it back in its place within her sleeve letting the medics take care of the student and his pokemon.

 **Vanessa's Point of view:**

"Now with that handled, anyone care to point out the wrongs!?" I asked the class as I faced them with a smirk. My eyes passed over them until I saw the Schnee girl raise her hand.

"Do speak Mrs,Schnee!" I said a smile gracing her lips.

"He had trained his pokemon to only do what he told it so when you separated them with rock tomb his machoke didn't know what to do." She stated.

"Correct, now one that note, all of you spend the rest of the lesson considering if you have this problem if so have to prevent it and why, this is also your homework so I want a written essay on it!" I said and suddenly the students face's just turned blue.

After giving out the homework I walked over to stand next to Glynda, houndoom quickly took its seat besides me rubbing its head against my hand.

"Nicely done, Mrs Interitio, but I can't say that I approve of how you treated Mr, Winchester, what did you tell him?" She inquired after we had stood in silent for a few minutes of silence.

"Well he had to be, but in place and I saw this as the best way to do it as well as show the class that they needed to trust their pokemon with making decisions as well." I stated, glancing over at her.

"But in place?" She asked her tone confused.

"A student told he was quite a bullie, so I figured this would be a good way to teach him not to do so, and to answer your earlier question I just told him not to bully people in a _polite_ way." I responded turning my head to look her head on, smiling as I saw her shocked face.

"I wasn't aware of that… thank you for handling it." She said bowing her head in appreciation. Smiling I looked back to the student and noticed the bunny girl from yesterday staring and with a smile I sent her a wink before someone called out.

"Yo, Mrs, Dark Enforcer can you help us pleas!" A loud and cheerful voice called out.

"Duty calls." I said to Glynda before making my way over to the buxom blond student who called.


End file.
